


Important Question

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Before popping the question to Meena, Johnny decides he needs a little practice first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the writing-prompts I'm doing on tumblr. Two anons asked for "Will you marry me?" for JohnnyXMeena.

Johnny opens the box, looking at the bracelet inside. It looks nice. He just hopes it's nice enough.

Not that it's about the bracelet if she's going to say yes or not, but he still wanted a nice bracelet for her.

Although it probably was a bad idea to take Ash with him when he bought the bracelet.

Ash's and Meena's styles are diametrically opposed. Every bracelet Ash liked he couldn't even _imagine_ around Meena's wrist.

So in the end he went for a bracelet that made Ash twist her mouth.

It's made of pink gold and looks so delicate it seems to be perfect for Meena.

Although his choice made Ash roll her eyes and she said that it's not for her anyway with a shrug and she hopes that at least Meena is going to like it.

Yes, maybe he should have brought Rosita instead. But it's too late now.

So he has the bracelet.

But he still needs to ask the question, this very important question.

It's only four words long, but it seems so _difficult_.

Okay, basically it's only one more word than those three words he said to her months ago, and yes, saying them has been difficult, too.

And now they come over his lips so easily.

_I love you._

Really, it's easy.

So maybe he just needs to say these four words before, too, and it will be easier later.

He straightens his back, taking a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?" he says.

It sounds okay, but there is a nervous ring to it he doesn't like.

So he tries again.

"Will you marry me?"

Better, but still not what he's going for.

He needs to sound one-hundred percent sure.

It's an important question.

An important four words long question.

It can't be that difficult, can it?

He tries again.

"Will you marry me?"

Okay, he's getting there.

"Will you marry me?"

There, that's it!

With a smile he turns to the door - and freezes.

Meena's standing in the door, looking at him with her eyes wide.

Johnny feels his throat tighten.

"I-I just wanted to tell you tha-that dinner's ready," she says.

"Okay!" he says a little too loudly.

Meena is about to turn around, and Johnny decides he can't let her go like this.

"Meena, wait!" he calls out, and she stops.

She doesn't turn around, though.

"Meena, please look at me," he says.

There's a moment of hesitation, but then she turns around.

Her eyes are still a bit wide, and she has put her ears over her face which is a sign that she's nervous. Or scared. Or both.

Well, he's nervous, too.

"D-did you hear?" he asks.

Meena nods.

"So, what do you say?" he asks.

Meena opens her mouth, but something doesn't feel quite right.

"No, wait!" he cuts in before she can say anything. "L-let me do this properly."

Okay, maybe asking her here in their bedroom with her standing in the doorframe doesn't really qualify as doing it properly, but it's the closest he'll get.

So he goes down on one knee, holding out the box with the engagement bracelet to her.

"Will you marry me?" he asks.

He doesn't sound as sure as he wants to, and boy, his heart is hammering in his chest so loudly that he's afraid he might not hear her reply.

"Yes," she says. It's barely a whisper, but he hears it.

Which really is a surprise, considering his heart picked up even more speed in the moment it took her to reply.

But he couldn't care less.

With a laugh he jumps to his feet and pulls her into a kiss.

Who cares if he did it properly or not as long as she said yes?


End file.
